


Warmth.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 10: warmth.</p>
<p>Warmth. Steve is the personification of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Barely present plot.   
> Takes place after 'Light'.

Warmth. Steve is the personification of the word. With him in bed, a blanket was never required. Unfortunately, Steve was not in the bed with Tony on this night. He was in the infirmary, recovering from having a pole in his shoulder.  
And Tony found that he could not sleep. No blanket, two blankets, left side, right side, on his back, on his front, nothing worked.  
"I can't sleep," he muttered to the room. "J, what's the time?"  
[THREE FORTY SEVEN AM.]  
"Have I slept at all?"  
[NO.]  
"Is Steve awake?"  
[NOT AT THE PRESENT. HE HAS ALSO HAD A RESTLESS NIGHT.]  
"Right," Tony got out of the bed, and pulled on one of Steve's hoodies. He walked straight to the elevator, and pressed the button for the infirmary.  
Walking into Steve's room, he saw that the man was awake.  
"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.  
"What are you doing awake?" Tony answered back, hopping into the bed next to Steve and wrapping his arms around Steve's middle. He closed his eyes, and breathed in Steve.  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"Neither could you."  
Steve ran his right hand up and down Tony's arm. "You can stay here, if you want."  
Tony didn't respond, already asleep on Steve's chest.  
Steve followed soon after.

~~~~~

"Good morning," Steve whispered as Tony began to stir, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
"Mmm," Tony murmured, "It sure is. How'd you sleep?"  
"As well as could be expected, considering I had a hole in my shoulder twelve hours ago."  
Tony sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Steve sat up in the bed, back against his pillows. "Your memory back?"  
Steve shook his head. "Nope."  
"Good. The sight of your shoulder," Tony shook his head at the memory. "Not pleasant."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For staying with me."  
"Well, it was my fault you were down there. If it wasn't for me," Tony didn't finish the sentence, looking away from Steve. Steve leaned forward, and used his unbound arm to pull Tony back against his chest. Steve rested his head atop Tony's, and closed his eyes.  
"You would have done the same, if you had been in my position."  
"Of course."  
"So don't blame yourself for my injury. Blame whoever caused the explosion. Do we know who that was?"  
Tony relaxed into Steve's embrace, also closing his eyes as he lifted his legs back onto the bed.   
"No, not yet. We got back late last night; I actually went straight to bed after you kicked everyone out."  
"Who are you and what have you done with the man that I love?" Steve said, laughing slightly.  
"We got back late," Tony repeated, ignoring Steve's laughing. "I'm sure SHIELD has their theories, but honestly? I don't care."  
"You don't?"  
"Nope. It's four days until Christmas. I have chosen to focus on that."  
"Only four days?"  
"Yeah, it creeps up on you, despite being the same date every year. Surprising, isn't it?"  
"Ha ha," Steve squeezed his arm around Tony tighter; Tony responded by turning his head to kiss Steve's cheek. "I'll be discharged as soon as the doctor comes in."  
"Or we could discharge you now."  
"Tony."  
"Come on Steve, we're just going up a few floors. Besides," Tony opened his eyes, and turned so that he was facing Steve. He held Steve's face in his hands, and leaned in so that their lips were brushing. "I'd like to continue this in our bed, where we're less likely to be interrupted."  
Steve, who has opened his eyes, smiled against Tony's lips. "Is that right? I believe the doctor said that I had to take it easy for the next week or so. Apparently I'm spending too much time in here."  
Tony smiled as well. "Who said that you wouldn't be taking it easy?"  
"Just what do you have in mind, Mr Stark?"  
Tony kissed Steve, before pulling away and standing up next to the bed. He held out an arm for Steve, who took it, pulling himself up to stand next to Tony.   
"I think that it would be better if I just showed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Where 'Light' had no fluff, this one makes up for it.


End file.
